familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stephen Richards Covey (1932-2012)
}} Biography Stephen Richards Covey was an American educator, author, businessman, and keynote speaker. * Professor at the Jon M. Huntsman School of Business at Utah State University at the time of his death. Grandparents Paternal Grandfather: Stephen Mack Covey (1869-1959) - founder of the original Little America hotel restaurant in Granger Wyoming. Maternal Grandfather: Stephen Longstroth Richards (1879-1959) - LDS Apostle and 1st Counselor to Pres McKay (1951-1959). Early Life / Education Covey was athletic as a youth but contracted slipped capital femoral epiphysis in junior high school, requiring him to change his focus to academics. He was a member of the debate team and graduated from high school early. Covey earned a Bachelor of Science degree in business administration from the University of Utah, an MBA from Harvard University, and a Doctor of Religious Education (DRE) from Brigham Young University. He was a member of Pi Kappa Alpha International Fraternity. He was awarded ten honorary doctorates. Lifetime Projects * Covey Leadership Center - launched in 1985 and which later merged with FranklinQuest to become Franklin Covey producers of leadership planning guides. * Stephen Covey's Online Community - launched in 2008, a collection of online courses, goal management and social networking. Covey used it to teach his thoughts and ideas on current topics and self leadership. * professor at the Marriott School of Management at Brigham Young University for several years * professor at the Huntsman School of Business at Utah State University in his later years. * Leader in Me - Covey developed his 2008 book The Leader in Me into several education-related projects. * 2003 National Fatherhood Award - from the National Fatherhood Initiative in 2003. * English Missionary - He served a two-year mission in England for the LDS Church. * First Irish Mission President - Covey served as the first president of the Irish Mission of the LDS church starting in July 1962. Injuries and Death In April 2012, Covey, an avid cyclist, was riding a bike in Rock Canyon Park in Provo, Utah, when he lost control of his bike and fell. He was wearing a helmet but according to his daughter, Catherine Sagers, the helmet slipped and his head hit the pavement. Catherine said Covey "went down a hill too fast and flipped forward on the bicycle." "It was a pretty big goose egg on the top of his head," Sagers said. Covey also suffered cracked ribs and a partially collapsed lung. Covey died from complications resulting from the bike accident at the Eastern Idaho Regional Medical Center in Idaho Falls, Idaho, on July 16, 2012. Booklist * The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People. * First Things First, * Principle-Centered Leadership, * The Seven Habits of Highly Effective Families, * The 8th Habit, and * The Leader In Me — How Schools and Parents Around the World Are Inspiring Greatness, One Child at a Time. Covey authored several devotional works for Latter-day Saint readers, including: * Spiritual Roots of Human Relations (1970) * The Divine Center (1982) * 6 Events: The Restoration Model for Solving Life's Problems (2004). Refences * Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors * Stephen Covey - Wikipedia